Red carpets and case files
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Series of missing scenes, what if's, short stories
1. Chapter 1

Title: Glass  
author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: 1x9  
category: What if/au  
summary: What if Sam had really seen an intruder in her backyard?

Glass breaking woke Eddie. It took him a full thirty seconds to recognize his surroundings. He was in Sam's living room. It was still dark out so he hadn't been asleep for long. Eddie grabbed his gun and did a quick survey of the main floor; all good. That left only one possibility. Eddie sprinted for the stairs just as a thud and muffled scream could be heard. Eddie felt his blood freeze. Sam had seen someone and they'd returned.

Sam was cursing herself for leaving the bat downstairs. With Eddie staying over she thought there'd been no need. Now with an unknown attacker in her bedroom Sam scrambled for ideas. She started to scream but the man was fast grabbing Sam's throat. She struggled knocking something to the floor in the process.

The door smashed open then startling her attacker enough to loosen his grip. Sam quickly moved away. Just as Sam got to her feet the intruder went for Eddie knocking the PI's gun away. Punches were exchanged and Sam cried out as the attacker hit a double punch to Eddie's stomach. The former cop doubled over. Sam unplugged the small lamp on the nightstand and wielded it like a weapon. She raised it high and once she reached the man dressed in a sky mask and black clothes brought it down hard on the back of his head. The man cursed and stumbled turning towards her. He shoved her hard and Sam hit the wall knocking the breath from her. Sam saw Eddie struggle to a standing position and make a grab for his gun on the floor. The intruder whirled slammed another punch into the PI's head and then kicked Eddie's legs out from under him. Sam winced as Eddie hit the floor hard; out cold. Before Sam could recover the man fled into the hall and down the stairs. Sam heard the front door open and slam shut..

Her heart still racing Sam fell to her knees next to her unconscious partner. Eddie's forehead was bleeding from where he'd caught the edge of the corner near the closet. Her throat was starting to hurt as the adrenaline wore off. Sam knew she'd have bruises too from the fight. Still Sam knew how lucky she was that Eddie had stayed. Sam scrambled to her feet and grabbed her cell phone from the night stand and dialed 911.


	2. glass pt b

Title: Glass  
author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: 1x9  
category: what if 

"Easy."A familiar voice cautioned as Eddie awoke.

The PI realized he'd sat up; far too fast as the room spun and nausea washed over him. His surroundings settled long enough for Eddie to realize he was in a ER. Eddie looked around him and saw the familiar voice had belonged to Detective Christine Rollins. The dark haired woman had a restraining hand on his right shoulder. There was no one else in the near them except for a trio of busy nurses. Memories slowly returned along with a fresh fear. The last memory he'd had of Sam was of the intruder throwing her against the wall.

"Where's Sam?"Eddie demanded anxiously as he started to get off the hospital bed.

The room spun dizzyingly once more and Eddie felt himself stumble. Chris grabbed his right arm hauling Eddie back onto the bed.

"She's at the station giving a statement."Chris explained. "The intruder got away, but she saw a tatoo."

"She's okay?"Eddie asked closing his eyes against the spinning.

"Cuts and bruises."Chris replied gently. "You have a couple bruised ribs and a concussion. They're admitting you."

Eddie opened his eyes and started to speak but closed his mouth as pain hit. The room had settled once more but his head throbbed and his whole body ached not to mention the nausea. With a groan Eddie settled back against the bed resting his head on the pillow.

"Am I going to have to handcuff you or will you stay put?"Chris asked.

"I'll stay."Eddie confirmed. "Anything on the intruder?"

"Not yet. We're checking with neighbors."Chris replied with a shake of her head. "Good news is in that neighborhood everyone has top of the line security cameras."

"Sam first saw something in the backyard."Eddie stated. "By the time we went out there no one was there."

"That's what Sam told us."Chris responded. "He circled back and broke in through her bedroom window."

"That's what woke me."Eddie said. "I heard the glass break."

Chris's phone beeped and she pulled the device out of her jacket pocket. She glanced at the screen and Eddie saw the text message but not the contents.

"Sorry I have to get back."Chris explained.

"Thanks, Chris."Eddie replied.

"Get some rest."Chris commented as she placed a gentle hand on Eddie's left arm. "Might not feel like it but today was a win. Could've been a lot worse if she'd been there alone."

Eddie watched as Chris made her way through the crowded busy ER. She was right even if he felt like he'd been hit by a truck; it was a win. 

* * *

It was just past the start of visiting hours when Sam entered Eddie's private hospital room. She was beyond tired and more than a little stressed about the night's events. Still Sam found she couldn't rest without checking on her partner. The last time she'd seen him Eddie had been bleeding and getting loaded into an ambulance. The remaining paramedics had checked Sam over and bandaged several cuts before Chris had taken Sam to the station for a statement.

Sam had checked in with the nurses's station on her way. They couldn't give her specifics but said Eddie was resting comfortably and had no issues during the night. Sam was grateful for that. She'd seen the hits he'd taken while trying to protect her. Sam sat down in the visitor's chair. She pulled out a script Syd had given her two days before as a potential job. Sam had barely read two pages before her eyes began to drift closed. Within seconds she was asleep.

When Eddie awoke he found himself in a private hospital room. He had a vague memory of them moving him from the ER. He was glad to see the room didn't spin when he turned his head. As he turned his head Eddie saw Sam asleep in the visitor's chair. A script rested on her lap. Even now Eddie could see the bruises starting to appear on Sam's throat. He also saw several small bandages on her forearms and another small one on her left cheek.

 _Could've been a lot worse if she'd been there alone._

Chris's earlier words bounced around Eddie's troubled thoughts as he took in his partner's injuries. His imagination has already worked over time with what if's and Eddie knew he'd have nightmares in the months ahead. Now though a fresh chill washed over him as reality hit. If he hadn't stayed that night Sam would've been alone when the intruder returned. As smart and fast thinking as his partner could be Eddie knew she wouldn't have been a match for the attacker they'd encountered.

A few minutes later Sam stirred and yawned.

"You're awake."Sam exclaimed with a smile as she leaned forward moving closer to the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Room's not spinning any more."Eddie replied with a weak smile. "That's a plus."

Sam reached out and touched the bnadage on Eddie's forehead.

"I'm okay, Sam."Eddie said softly seeing the worry in her brown eyes. "What about you?"

"Few cuts and bruises."Sam replied as she dropped her hand onto the bed. "Nothing serious; thanks to you."

"Just another day at the office."Eddie quipped trying to lighten the mood.

Sam smiled briefly then cleared her throat.

"When are they releasing you?"The actress asked.

"This afternoon."Eddie replied.

"Good."Sam said as she stood. "I'll let you get some rest. "

Eddie nodded and he felt weariness creeping in once again. By the time Sam made it to the door his eyes were closing. Seconds later Eddie was asleep. His last thought was that despite everything he was grateful that he and Sam were friends and that she was alright.

end


	3. warehouses

Title: Warehouses  
author: Cindy Ryan 

Warehouses.  
As much as Eddie enjoyed working in one he and Sam had never had much luck in others.  
They'd nearly died in that one in the valley.  
Now six months later they had been chasing a suspect through a maze of small warehouses on the east side of Los Angeles. Currently they were rounding the corner of warehouse number three. Their suspect popped up like a jack-in-the-box from another warehouse doorway fifty yards ahead and to the right. Eddie brought his gun up to fire since he saw the other man was armed.

"Drop your weapon!"Eddie ordered.

A cry from Sam alerted Eddie to the suspect's partner they hadn't known existed. Eddie spun so his back was to the wall of the warehouse. He saw the other gunman an older man with graying blond hair about thirty feet behind them weapon drawn. Eddie cursed not seeing a viable option. Then Sam tugged at his shirt. He risked a glance down at his parter.

"Door."Sam whispered inclining her head back.

Eddie looked quickly that way and saw the door about five feet from them. No way to tell if it was locked, but it might be their best hope.

"Get ready to run."Eddie said softly.

Eddie took a deep breath and sent off a silent prayer.

"Drop your weapons!"Eddie shouted once more.

"You're the one outnumbered!"Their suspect called back.

Counting to three Eddie fired at the suspect behind them catching the man in the chest. He whirled and fired two shots at their suspect before hurtling Sam towards the door. Miraculously it was unlocked. Eddie opened it just as their suspect fired three shots. One so close Eddie felt the heat as it went by. The collapsed inside and Eddie kicked the door shut.

"Let's hope there's another way out of here."Eddie said reaching for Sam's hand to pull her to her feet. "Come on."

Eddie got to his feet but as he pulled Sam with him he saw how pale she was. Then in the dim light of the warehouse Eddie saw the blood staining Sam's light pink blouse on her right side. Eddie had just enough time to catch his partner as she fell forward unconscious into his arms.

"Sam."Eddie whispered in a broken voice.

Anxiously Eddie checked the actress's vitals. A strong pulse answered his search and he let out a relieved sigh. Not having a choice Eddie gathered Sam to his chest and ran. 

* * *

An hour later Eddie sat in the visitor's chair in Sam's private hospital room. The gunshot had been a graze, but she'd lost enough blood that the doctor had admitted her. Though Eddie knew the image of placing her unconscious bleeding form in an ambulance would stay with him a long time.

A knock at the door drew Eddie's attention and then Berto poked his head in.

"She okay?"The young Hispanic asked as he stepped into the room.

"Yeah, just a graze."Eddie replied quietly.

"Good."Berto said with relief.

"Any news on the guy I shot?"Eddie asked.

"Carlos Hernandez."Berto reported. "Died on the way to the hospital. Turned out to be a cousin of our suspect. Rollins has an APB out on him."

"Tanner probably called him for backup."Eddie theorized. "Guess he spotted me."

"Won't know for sure until we get him."His assitant replied quietly. "I'm just glad you guys are okay."

"Me too."Eddie said with a brief smile. "See you tomorrow."

Berto nodded and left. Eddie sank further into the chair as he rubbed a hand over his face. This one had been too damn close. Eddie was still amazed at in the short time Sam had been a part of Valetik Investigations she'd turned colleagues into a pseudo family. One he was grateful every day to be a part of. Eddie reached for Sam's right hand and squeezed it briefly before settling back in the chair.

end


	4. pink disaster

Title: Pink disaster  
author: Cindy Ryan  
category: future fic, short story  
summary: Sam has to deal with a uncooperative hair color 

Actress Samantha Swift stared horrified at her reflection in the mirror. The hair dye that had been used on her hair for a tv commercial shoot earlier that day had not washed out as the hair stylist had promised. Sam had just got out of her second shower and her hair was still a vibrant neon pink. It was five pm on a thursday in September. Sam had a dinner date with her PI partner at seven thirty in west L.A. She had absolutely no time to go buy a wig, take another shower, or buy some other hair dye. What was she going to do? This color was not going to go with the dress she'd picked out. Sam knew she could call Eddie and suggest they eat in. Sam decided against that since tonight's meal was a celebration of a span of successful cases. She should just ignore the disaster and own the hair color. It was Los Angeles after all, no one would blink at the color. She might even get compliments.

With a sigh Sam glanced at the clock on her cell phone resting on the sink counter. She had a barely enough time to find a new outfit and get to the restaurant on time. Muttering a curse Sam went into her bedroom and threw open the closet door. She would make this work somehow. After all Eddie had done for her in the last two years she would not ruin tonight. 

* * *

Private Investigator Eddie Valetik was perusing the menu when he heard footsteps approaching the back table he'd reserved for tonight. He looked up expecting his girlfriend and partner Samantha Swift. It was but Eddie did a double take as Sam reached the table. Over the past two years Eddie had seen Sam in a variety of hair styles and colors it went with the territory of being an actress. However the color she was wearing now might be visible from the space station.

"Hi."Eddie greeted fighting a laugh.

"Hi."Sam replied as she kissed him before sitting down. "Sorry, the hair dye from today's shoot didn't wash out as instructed."

"It's alright."Eddie commented a chuckle escaping despite his best efforts. "Though if you keep that hair color we'd be able to save on the electric bill."

Sam playfully hit his right shoulder with her menu. Eddie grinned.

"I like the dress though."Eddie complimented.

Sam was wearing a simple sun dress that was light gray in color with matching sandals.

"Thanks."Sam replied with a smile.

They placed their order a few minutes later when the waiter arrived. After the waiter left Eddie stood and leaned across the table and kissed Sam. As he sat down he took the actress's left hand in his and interlaced their fingers.

"Love you no matter what hair color you have."Eddie said softly.

"I love you too."Sam replied as she she squeezed his hand.

end


	5. jealous

Title: Jealous  
author: Cindy Ryan  
category: future fic  
summary: A black tie Awards after party turns Eddie a bit green 

Even a year later Sam Swift's acting career hadn't completely recovered from her stint in rehab. It was however showing signs of life. Like the invitation she'd received to one of the top Oscar after parties. Sam had even splurged in a new dress and matching shoes. It'd been with every penny to spend most of the black tie party dancing with Eddie.

"I still can't believe you talked me into this."Eddie muttered.

"Admit it you're enjoying yourself."Sam countered with a grin.

"I plead the fifth."Eddie replied with a smile."Have I mentioned you look beautiful tonight?"

"That I agree with."A young male voice interrupted.

Sam looked over in surprise to see Bruce Lockwood. Thirty and tall dark and handsome. She and Bruce had been on a few dates before things had gotten serious with Dylan. Sam stopped dancing and smiled at the actor.

"Bruce!"Sam exclaimed stepping from Eddie to hug Bruce."It's been ages."

"Sobriety agrees with you."Bruce complimented."You look lovely."

"Thanks."Sam replied blushing."I can't imangine you're here alone?"

"My date had film scheduling conflicts and got stuck in Chicago."Bruce explained."Wasn't serious anyway."

Eddie cleared his throat reminding Sam of his presence.

"Sorry!"Sam apologized."Bruce Lockwood this is Eddie Valetik."

"The PI."Bruce surmised as he extended a hand to Eddie."Nice to meet you and I wanted to thank you for what you did for Sam when she needed a safe harbor so to speak. Not many would do that."

"She's good people."Eddie affirmed."Deives me crazy most days but even then I could tell she was serious about fixing her life."

"And I enjoy helping on cases."Sam added.

The music shifted to another slow song. Bruce offered Sam his left arm.

"Can I steal a dance?"Bruce asked with a smile.

Sam glanced at Eddie. They'd been romantically involved for the last six months. The PI opened his mouth to reply but before he could Bruce pulled her away and further into the crowd. 

* * *

Eddie watched Sam and Lockwood dance for a few minutes. Something about the man set his teeth on edge and made his blood pressure rise. That was before Lockwood started drooling over Sam. Now watching as Lockwood danced a bit too close and had his hands where they shouldn't be for a friendly dance Eddie felt his hands clench into fists. After a long moment Eddie turned and left making his way out onto one of the balconies; he needed some air. 

* * *

Two dances later Sam was remembering why she didn't pursue things with Bruce. He was a nice enough guy but he had an all or nothing personality. As she and Bruce made their circle of the dance floor Sam had seen Eddie grow tenser and his eyes narrow into slits. At the end of the second song Sam looked to where Eddie was standing to find the space empty. Alarmed Sam pulled away from Bruce and scanned the crowd; she didn't see her boyfriend anywhere. Damn.

"Thanks, Bruce, but I need to go."Sam said.

The actress walked quickly away before her ex could reply. Sam pulled out her phone and sent a text to Eddie. She prayed he wasn't too angry to answer. Sam was relieved when less than a minute later she got a response.

/Balcony./

Sam turned and headed outside. She found Eddie at the farthest point of the large balconey leaning against the railing staring at the skyline.

"Hey, you okay?"Sam asked quietly when she reached him.

"Needed some air."Eddie replied without turning from the view.

"Eddie, it was just a dance."Sam began laying a hand on Eddie's left arm.

"Lockwood didn't think so."Eddie responded as he turned. "I was about to punch his face in."

Sam hid a smile; it was a rare thing to see Eddie jealous. She moved closer until Eddie allowed enough room for Sam to wrap him in an embrace.

"You are my dance partner; exclusively for tonight and anything else."Sam said as she laced her arms around the PI's neck.

Eddie's face softened. He reached forward and lightly caressed Sam's right cheek with his right hand. Sam leaned into his touch.

"I don't belong in this world, Sam."Eddie said quietly.

"This is my world."Sam countered as she leaned up to kiss him."I think you fit in just fine."

Eddie deepened the kiss and then sighed as he broke it off. He rested his forehead against Sam's.

"Can we get out of here?"Eddie asked softly.

"One more dance."Sam replied. "We can stay here; we can hear the music."

"Deal, one more."Eddie said as he stepped back.

It was another slow song and Eddie pulled Sam away from the railing. They danced in a small circle ignoring the amused glances from other patrons. Sam rested her head on Eddie's chest.

"Thank you for coming tonight."Sam said softly. "I love you."

"Love you too."Eddie replied quietly.

Minutes later the song ended. Eddie and Sam left the after party hand in hand.

end


	6. Hero

Title: Hero  
author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: Family ties 1x11

Eddie Valetik heard his partner Sam Swift scream as he threw them both to the ground out of the way of the gunfire. The silence returned and Eddie looked down at the actress. Her eyes were closed. At first Eddie thought that was a reflex to the danger, but when he shifted they still didn't open. Damn, he thought he'd gotten them clear; had he not?

"Sam?"Eddie called.

No response. Eddie reached for a pulse and found a strong steady one. He was breathing a sigh of relief when his hand moved up Sam's neck and his fingers encountered a wet substance. Just then the door he and Sam had been approaching opened. Eddie drew his gun and whirled almost all on pure instinct. Tyler Rollins gaped at him in surprise but only half lowered his weapon.

"Eddie?!"Chris's brother asked in shock.

Not having time to deal with the black sheep of the Rollins's family Eddie stood. He quickly disarmed the car thief and tossed the gun aside. He shoved Tyler up against the wall; pinning him.

"You could have shot us!"Eddie thundered.

"I didn't know it was you."Tyler countered. "Why are you here?"

"Your sister wants to see you."Eddie stated. "Do I have your word you'll come with or do I have to cuff you?"

"I'll come."Tyler relented.

After a beat Eddie holstered his gun and knelt next to Sam. With the light from the room Tyler had been in Eddie could now see the blood pooling under his partner's head. He also saw the jagged piece of wood Sam must've hit on the way down.

"Who's she?"Tyler asked quietly.

"My partner."Eddie responded as he gently gathered Sam in his arms and stood. "Hit her head while we were getting out of the way of your shooting."

"Hope she's okay."Tyler commented looking warily at the blood on Eddie's hands.

"She better be."Eddie growled as he started walking. "Or Chris won't be the only one you'll answer to."

* * *

Sam thought she'd endured some headaches in her drinking days. They didn't hold a candle to the one she had now. Sam had regained consciousness in the SUV. She'd managed to convince Eddie not to take her to the hospital. As she sat in her office now Sam could tell her partner was regretting that decision. Eddie was crouching next to her chair a fresh ice pack in his right hand his dark eyes full of worry and concern. Monica had done a fair job of cleaning the blood from Sam's hair and placing gauze and a large strip of bandage along the wound. Eddie had examined the wound before it was bandaged and had reluctantly agreed it didn't look like it needed stitches.

"You should still get checked out."Eddie advised as he swapped the old ice pack for the new one. "Concussions are nothing to mess with."

"I'm okay."Sam replied as she caught Eddie's hand in hers and squeezed it. "Nothing a lot of aspirin won't cure."

"I'll take you home."Eddie insisted as he stood letting go of her hand.

Sam stood and instnatly regretted it as the room swayed and spun. She felt Eddie catch her around the waist and ease her back to the chair.

"That's proof that you need to go home."Eddie said with concern.

Sam saw the blood on his left shirt sleeve and swallowed hard. Knowing it was hers was a strange feeling. Sam must have paled slightly because suddenly Eddie's hands were on her face forcing her to look at him.

"Hey, don't pass out on me."Eddie urged worriedly.

"I'm okay."Sam insisted once more. "Just stood up too fast."

Eddie let go of her face and rocked back on his heels a doubtful expression on his face. Sam didn't blame him; she felt like crap and probably looked worse.

"We got Tyler; you can take a break and go home."Eddie said.

"I want to see this through."Sam commented as she gingerly stood gripping the armrest of the chair.

"You're not going to budge on this are you?"Eddie asked with a sigh.

"No."Sam replied with a weak smile. "I'm okay, really. Room didn't spin this time."

"Alright."Eddie agreed reluctantly. "One condition any sign of a concussion and we're going to the ER."

"Deal."Sam conceded. "Where's Chris and Tyler?"

"Hashing things out in the conference room."Eddie explained as he walked towards the door.

Sam followed grateful that her surroundings remained stable and didn't sway or spin again. The ice was helping the headache which Sam took as another positive sign. She and Eddie reached the small kitchen area near the conference room and sat down. Eddie got two bottles of water out of the fridge and gave one to Sam. She flashed her partner a grateful smile.

"That doesn't look like it's going well."Sam commented.

Even through the glass wall Sam could feel the tension between the two siblings. Chris was gesturing with her hands. Sadness and worry clearly written on her face.

"They need to work it out themselves."Eddie advised grimly.

"Thank you."Sam said after a few minutes of silence.

"For what?"Eddie asked in confusion looking way from the conference room.

"Saving my life."Sam replied meeting her partners gaze. "I remember you knocking me to the ground. I heard the gunfire before I passed out."

"Not much of a hero when I'm the reason you got hurt."Eddie responded his gaze tracking to the ice pack on the counter between them.

"We're both safe and we got Tyler; that's a win."Sam said softly placing a hand on Eddie's right.

"Yeah."Eddie agreed quietly. "Just don't scare me like that again."

"I'll try not to."Sam commented with a smile.

Eddie squeezed her hand briefly before retracting his and taking a sip of water. Sam watched as her partner looked once more at the scene playing out in the conference room. Despite the family drama they were watching and her headache Sam still felt like it was a win. They still had a lot of work to do on this case, but for tonight the good outweighed the bad.

end


	7. Long day

Title: Long Day  
author: Cindy Ryan  
Summary: After a long day Sam's in danger of falling off the wagon  
timeline: Set between 1x11 and 1x12

Just as Eddie was about to drift off to sleep his phone rang. There were only half a dozen people he had set to allow calls even if the phone was on do not disturb. He recognized Zeus's ringtone. With a sigh Eddie answered.

"Zeus it's after one am."Eddie stated sleepily.

"Thought you'd want to know your partner's here."The bar owner responded.

At that Eddie was fully awake.

"Is she drinking?"Eddie asked alarmed.

"Ordered a drink an hour ago hasn't touched it from what I can tell."Zeus replied."Looks like she wants to though. You two have a fight?"

"No."Eddie replied as he got out of bed. "Who gave her the drink?"

"New bartender didn't know who she was."Zeus commented. "I've since told him, but she is an adult, Eddie."

"I know."Eddie said grimly. "She's just fought so hard to stay sober I don't know what would've been the trigger."

"Want me to talk to her?"Zeus offered.

"Thanks but I'm on my way. Be there in twenty."Eddie said as he ended the call.

As he dressed a thousand questions were zipping through Eddie's brain. Why hadn't Sam called her sponsor? Why didn't she find a meeting? Why didn't she call Syd? Why hadn't she called him? Ten minutes later Eddie grabbed his keys, phone and jacket and was out the door. 

* * *

Sam had noticed Zeus eyeing her with concern as soon as she sat down with the drink in hand. The actress appreciated that he cared enough, but was grateful the bar owner kept his distance too. Sam could see why Eddie liked him. With a sigh Sam looked at the glass before her. She'd been here for over an hour and if she was honest with herself wasn't quite sure why. Truth was it'd been a rough day and she'd wanted company, but not enough to call a friend. Just to be around people. The drink Sam supposed was a test; a challenge to her one hundred and thirty day old sobriety. It would be so easy to slip….

Some days Sam thought she was making progress in getting her life together. Other days; like today it all felt like it was going straight downhill. Sam knew that was how life was; that it was normal. Still Sam was wishing she'd made better choices.

Eddie stepped through the door of Zeus's bar and instantly spotted Sam. She was at a back booth but facing the door. Their gazes locked and for a moment Eddie thought she'd ignore him. But then the actress gave him a small smile before returning her attention to the glass in front of her. Eddie was relieved to see the dark liquid looked untouched.

"I know you didn't have plans tonight."Sam said without preamble. "I'm guessing a mutual friend called."

"You have Zeus worried."Eddie responded as he slid in across from Sam. "Me too. Why didn't you call anybody?"

"How do you know I didn't?"Sam countered.

"Because you're sitting here with a drink in front of you."Eddie said. "I know how much losing that night freaked you out and how relieved you were when you didn't slip. Talk to me Sam; what's going on? What's wrong?"

Sam was still amazed at how well Eddie had gotten to know her in such a short time. She met his concerned worried gaze for a long moment. Sam looked down at the whiskey in front of her and finally pushed it aside.

"It was a rough day."Sam finally admitted.

"How so?"Eddie prompted.

"Ava's birthday."Sam responded quietly. "I didn't even realize it until a reminder popped up on my phone this morning."

"I'm sorry."Eddie said as he reached across and took Sam's right hand in his. "I know how much she meant to you."

Sam nodded glancing towards the bar. She saw Zeus putting away glasses, but knew the older man was watching; keeping an eye on two friends.

"It ironically coincided with me filming the cameo on the All about Ava reboot. I finished that this afternoon."Sam continued sadly. "It was just way too much of a walk down memory lane."

"I knew you had filming today; wasn't sure what."Eddie replied softly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Thought I could handle it on my own."Sam said looking down at the glass. "Apparently not."

"It's okay to miss people who aren't with us any more."Eddie began. "It's part of life. Hard part is learning to move on."

Sam withdrew her hand from his and almost instantly missed the contact. She nodded as she leaned back against the booth. After a moment she met Eddie's gaze.

"Thanks for coming."Sam said softly.

"What partners are for."Eddie replied with a smile. "Want coffee? I'm sure Zeus can make us a pot."

"Think I'm ready to go home; been a long day."Sam said as she scooted out of the booth and stood. "I'll see you tomorrow; er today."

"I'll take you home."Eddie offered as he stood giving a nod to Zeus.

Sam placed a hand on Eddie's right arm.

"I'm okay, really. I can find my way home."Sam insisted.

"Humor me."Eddie replied softly. "I'll feel better seeing you to your door."

A warm fuzzie feeling swept through Sam that had nothing to do with alcohol. She smiled at Eddie then stepped back.

"Give me one minute."Sam stated.

Eddie nodded and Sam walked through the now nearly deserted bar to where Zeus stood at the edge of the bar.

"Thank you."Sam said as she wrapped the bar owner in a hug.

"Any time."Zeus responded quietly. "We have to look out for each other."

Sam smiled and stepped back and looked to Eddie.

"Ready to go."Sam announced.

As they left Sam felt lighter than she had all day. She knew somewhere Ava was happy that she'd made such good friends.

end


	8. moments

Spoilers for season finale

Title: Moments  
author: Cindy Ryan  
category: missing scene 

Sometimes one's life came down to certain moments. In Sam Swift's case it was sitting outside a wine storage unit in La Brea holding the all too still form of her partner. She'd called an ambulance and now all she could do was wait. More than anything Sam just wanted Eddie to wake up. The past two days had been crazy. They'd crossed a line and as much as they'd both tried to deny it at least on Sam's end she knew it was more than 'getting it out of their system.' If anything waiting for Eddie to regain consciousness was clarifying Eddie's place in Sam's life. Seeing him hurt; knowing he was injured trying to protect her solidified everything. Waiting for Eddie to regain consciousness was clarifying Eddie's place in Sam's life. Seeing him hurt; knowing he was injured trying to protect her solidified everything. A groan drew Sam's attention in time to see Eddie stir. She gently placed her hands on her partner's shoulders.

"Help's coming."Sam said softly. "Take it easy." 

* * *

Eddie tried to latch onto Sam's voice. Use it as a spring board to regain full consciousness. Now everything was scattered. His thoughts, memories, emotions. Darkness, blood, and asphalt were the strong anchors. He desperately wanted to know how Sam fit into that trio. Her voice didn't tell him much. He couldn't see if she was alright or just putting up a brave front. Before Eddie could summon strength to find out; the pain one and he slipped back into blackness. 

* * *

Sam felt Eddie's body relax. She checked his pulse and breathing once more and let out a relieved breath when she found both to be normal and steady. Sam had used part of her shirt as a compress against the wound on his head. It was almost drenched now with blood but she kept pressure on it anyway. Sam knew head wounds bled a lot and were almost always worse than they were. Still worry nagged at her as she looked at the blood and her partner's pale face. Finally sirens pierced the night and came steadily closer. When the ambulance came to a stop Sam was never happier to see paramedics. 

* * *

Eddie awoke the second time with a groan and when a wave a nausea hit him his eyes slid back closed. He was still lying down but he was on some kind of fabric. The PI found he was very disorientated. His memory and thoughts blurred and scattered. The one constant was his partner but he didn't know why. Then the memory of her scream along with her being held by a man came hurtling back. It was enough to shove the dazed fuzziness aside and allow Eddie to open his eyes for a long period of time. He recognized the interior of an ambulance and that did nothing to ease his worry. He was alone except for a male Hispanic paramedic.

"You're in an ambulance, Sir."The medic stated calmly. "You're safe; it's over."

Eddie sat up ignoring the dizziness and the paramedic's restraining hand. He saw police cars, flashing blue and red lights but no Sam. Where the hell was she? Had she been taken? The thought caused a cold knot of fear to form in his stomach.

"Sir!"The medic called after Eddie.

Eddie hopped out of the ambulance and finally spotted his partner. She was talking to a uniformed male officer near a squad car to the left of the ambulance. She saw him at about the same time and frowned.

"Eddie!"Sam exclaimed once she reached him. "You should be resting."

Eddie saw the blood on his partner's forearms and hands and searched her visually for injuries. He didn't see anything obvious. Her clothes were dirty and torn, her hair mussed, face pale and eyes worried.

"I had to make sure….."Eddie began quietly as he let his right hand touch the actress's face. "Are you alright? I remember you screamed….."

Sam caught his hand in hers gently pulling it from her face.

"I'm okay. They hit you, took the bag and ran. I gave the police a partial plate."Sam explained.

Eddie pulled his partner into an embrace.

"I was worried about you."Sam said softly. "You weren't waking up…."

"I'm alright."Eddie responded gently. "Let's get out of here."

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"Sam asked with concern.

"Not the first time I've been jumped."Eddie said grimly. "I can take care of myself."

In the end they were given a ride back to Eddie's by one of the officer's Sam refusing to let Eddie drive fearing a concussion. Eddie relented just glad to be headed home. He was angry that the bag was gone, his head hurt like hell, but Eddie was happy that both he and Sam were safe. In the end that was all that mattered.

end


	9. taking own advice

Well this turned out much shorter than I thought.

Title: taking own advice  
author: Cindy Ryan  
category: missing scene  
notes: Missing short scene for 1x13

As bad ideas went, Eddie mused, it'd been a pretty good one. They were still curled up on the sofa; clothes scattered on the floor. He knew it was late and they should move to the bedroom, but Eddie found he didn't want to move. Partially it was from the blow to the head he'd endured earlier, but mostly it was the naked beautiful woman in his arms.

Sam was awake, but hadn't said anything. Eddie reached up and tucked a stray brown hair behind his partner's left ear. She stirred and turned to face him. Gingerly Sam touched the wound on his forehead and Eddie caught her hand and kissed it earning a smile.

"I'm alright, Sam."Eddie said quietly.

Sam nodded and curled against him on the narrow space of the sofa. Eddie used that as an excuse to pull her closer. He kissed her long and deep before tucking Sam against him once more wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What are we doing, Eddie?"Sam asked softly several minutes later.

"Figuring it out as we go?"Eddie offered. "Don't overthink things right now, Sam."

"Trying not to."Sam replied quietly.

"It's cliché but enjoy the moment."Eddie advised as he kissed her.

Sam sighed as they broke the kiss. She rested her head on his chest and Eddie knew things were changing between them. That was an analyze for later. Right now with Sam in his arms Eddie was going to take his own advice.

end


	10. revenge pt a

Title: Revenge  
author: Cindy Ryan  
category: what if  
summary: alternate storyline for 1x13. What if Deacon decided to grab opportunity for revenge when he recognized Sam at the poker game? 

Since his friendship with Sam had deepened and recently turned romantic Eddie had been waiting for the proverbial other shoe to drop. Happiness always seemed to come with a dark cloud. Sam had suffered through that too with her public breakup with Dylan and then enduring rehab. Sam had said early on that they both deserved a chance at redemption. Eddie was beginning to think this turn in their relationship was it. That the second chance was each other.

Until the night of the poker game. The night to take down the con man. If Eddie was honest with himself he'd almost canceled the whole thing when he saw her in that red dress. It'd taken all his will power to continue the verbal flirtation instead of whisking her off somewhere and not leaving the bed for days. The flirtation had been fun; giving another element to a night that was already like a Hollywood movie. Then Sam said three words that sent fear like Eddie had never felt before sliding up his spine.

"Eddie, Deacon's here!"

Noah Chambers the crooked judge he and Sam had put in prison on one of their first cases. The man who had proven that he could cause havoc even from behind bars. Why hadn't they known he was out?

"Has he seen you?"Eddie asked over the com. "If not; get out. We'll do this another way."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that."Deacon replied in a smooth voice.

Eddie could have sworn his heart stopped at that moment. Deacon's implied threat from the last time they'd spoken at the prison surfaced in Eddie's thoughts.

 _/All men deserve to pay for their sins./_

"Deacon, this is between you and me; leave Sam out of this. Let her go."Eddie responded angrily.

"From what I hear the two of you have become quite close."The former judge commented."Not that I blame you, Eddie, she is beautiful."

Their client Emily who'd been sitting on the sofa was on her feet now watching Eddie with concern and worry.

"What's going on?"Emily demanded.

Eddie shook his head and turned concentrating on the com. The fact that Deacon now had it; meant the plan was shot to hell. That didn't matter to Eddie right now. His main concern was Sam's safety.

"You took more than my career from me, Eddie, you took my reputation."Chambers continued.

"What do you want, Deacon?"Eddie demanded as he reached the door. "Getting your hands dirty isn't your style."

"People change; prison did that for me."The former judge. "When I recognized Samantha tonight I decided to take advantage of the opportunity."

Eddie opened the door and ran into the hall heading to the room where the poker game was.

"By doing this you're making sure you spend the rest of your life behind bars. I know that's not what you want. Let her go; Deacon."Eddie stated struggling to keep his voice calm.

"Samantha and I are going to take a drive; it's such a lovely night."Chambers said quietly. "I'll be in touch and I don't have to warn you about not involving the police."

At the mention of a car Eddie turned and ran full tilt for the parking lot. He knew he wouldn't make it in time; but he had to try. Above anything else Sam was his partner. Eddie had failed her once tonight he had to find a way to make that right.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Revenge  
author: Cindy Ryan

Sam knew if she got in the car with Deacon; it'd be over. In the short time she'd been with the former judge Sam sensed Chambers was mentally unstable. Before any search for Sam could be launch she'd bet Chambers would lock her away somewhere she'd never be found or shoot her.

The former judge had been discreet enough with her kidnapping that no one at the game or in the halls knew Sam was in distress. Her only hope was Eddie. Sam hadn't needed to hear Eddie's end of the conversation to know her partner would be worried and furious. Sam knew the former judge would try to get Eddie in trouble when he came to her rescue. It was why she'd been taken as bait. Somehow Sam had to prevent that.

People looked back on her show Hot Pursuit now as a series that had no substance. Was merely a vehicle for Sam's rise in popularity. She had always believed in the product they were putting out. Yes some scripts were on the edge of being Soap Operaish, but most were solid stories. Episodes where both she and the viewers had learned something. Getting the woman off the motorcycle using a water hose wasn't the only trick Sam had picked up over the years. She'd just never hung her life on one which she was doing now. Sam prayed her memory of the defense moves she'd been taught on set were accurate.

When Chambers stepped briefly away from Sam to open the passenger door of the black sedan the valet had brought around a moment before Sam saw her chance.

The former judge was still holding Sam with an arm around her waist. He had the gun under his suit jacket and Sam could feel it pressed against her. Whatever she did was a risk, but if she acted fast enough surprise may gain an advantage. After Deacon opened the door Sam he went back to her holding her tight against him. Sam slammed her head back against the judge's face. She heard him cry out in surprise and he released his hold a fraction. Sam used that to pull away enough to kick the ex-con in the groin. Unfortunately she missed and hit his left leg. It was enough to break his hold. Sam started to sprint away but Chambers caught her yanking her back towards him. Sam heard onlookers scream and cry out as the judge' s gun became visible. The judge now had Sam in a hold with one arm around her chest and the other pointing the gun at her head. Sam didn't think about it just bit down on the Judge's hand that was around her chest. It was enough to break his hold once more. Sam went to run but only got several steps.

"Bitch, you are more trouble than you're worth."Chamber snarled.

Sam didn't have to look back to know the gun was aimed at her. She just had to look ahead to the sidewalk where Eddie now stood his gun raised. The fearful look in his dark gaze was one she'd never forget. Sam knew at that moment he wasn't afraid for himself he was terrified for her. Sam looked back at Chambers.

In the next seconds everything happened almost too quickly for Sam to process. One of the security guards from the building appeared near Eddie gun raised at Chambers. Sam saw Eddie shout at the man to get back inside. The man ignored him fired at Chambers. The bullet hit the former judge in the right side but he still held onto the gun. Sam started to run but heard a gun fire. Then there was a searing burning pain in the back of her left shoulder. The impact sent the actress to the asphalt without time to catch herself. Sam heard Eddie shout her name and more gunfire. Just as everything went black Sam heard sirens.


	12. revenge pt c

Title: Revenge  
author: Cindy Ryan 

Eddie had thought seeing Noah Chambers die from multiple gun shot wounds would be satisfying. It wasn't. Now riding in the ambulance with Sam all Eddie could think of was his partner.

The Emts had discarded Sam's platinum blonde wig at the scene. She was back to normal. Looking pale, small and fraile on the stretcher. As Eddie took Sam's right hand in both of his he saw the blood on his skin. It wasn't the first time he'd had someone else's blood on him and wouldn't be the last. Still knowing it was the woman he loved...

The thought jarred Eddie. It was the first time he'd admitted it to himself. He'd known he was falling for Sam but hadn't let himself think on it farther. But seeing Sam get shot had been such a fierce case of deja vu it's shaken Eddie. He'd cared for Marnie and never had a chance to tell her. Now it was happening again. Sam was hurt and he hadn't told her.

"Diego step on it."The red haired medic ordered her partner who was driving.

"What?"Eddie demanded.

"No exit wound bullet's still in there."The medic explained grimly."Her blood pressure's dropping vitals are more sketchy than I'd like. "

Eddie gripped the bench he was sitting on as the ambulance leapt forward. He never let go of Sam's hand. It'd been a long time since Eddie had prayed; he sent off a silent prayer now. Please, don't let this happen again.

* * *

Berto finally tracked down his boss an hour after he'd gotten the call about the shooting. He found Eddie on the roof of the hospital. Eddie was leaning against the left wall his arms resting on the ledge as he looked out at the city. Berto's heart went out to his friend and employer; sometimes life just wasn't fair.

"Hey."The young Hispanic greeted as he reached Eddie. "How's Sam?"

"Still in surgery."Eddie replied solemnly. "Bullet did some damage and didn't take the straight path.

"If anyone can come out of this with flying colors it's Sam."Berto stated firmly.

"I never thought Chambers would do the dirty work himself."Eddie said after a few minutes of silence.

"Chris called she said to tell you that Chamber's mental state went downhill the last few months."Berto commented quietly. "He was able to pay off the prison shrink so no one knew how bad off he was."

"And Sam paid the price."Eddie responded darkly.

"Eddie..."Berto began.

"I'm beginning to think I'm cursed."The former cop said softly his gaze fixed on the skyline.

"History is not repeating itself."Berto said firmly. "Marnie's situation and Sam's are different."

"They were both shot and I couldn't protect either one."Eddie replied angrily as he shoved himself away from the wall.

"Eddie."Berto started.

His boss didn't answer just stalked to the roof's stairway. Berto winced as the door was slammed shut so hard the floor shook slightly.


	13. revenge pt d

Sorry, got sidetracked.

Title: Revenge  
author:Cindy Ryan  
notes and summary: See part one

Sam awoke after surgery disorientated. The combination of anesthesia and pain medication had her head in a fog. It took her far too long to recognize a hospital room. Longer for the memories to come back. The room she was in was illuminated only by a wall sconce near the bathroom. It was dark outside so Sam had no idea what time it was or how long she'd been out. She turned to the right and saw Zeus in the visitor's chair. Sam tried to hide her worries and concern when she realized Eddie wasn't there.

"How long was I out?"Sam asked as the older man leaned forward. "Where's Eddie? Is he alright?"

"Less than a day."Zeus responded. "Eddie physically is fine but he's taking a moment to compose himself."

"He blames himself."Sam surmised sadly. "Like Marnie's death."

"Yes."Zeus commented grimly. "Berto tried to talk to him but you know how stubborn Eddie can be. Don't worry he has a lot of friends looking out for him. Right now what would help him the most s you making a speedy recovery."

"Tell him..."Sam faltered searching for words. "He's my partner. He saved my life. Nothing else matters."

Zeus stood and lightly covered Sam's right hand with his.

"I will."Zeus responded. "Get some rest. Try not to worry about Eddie it may take some time but he'll be back to his old self."

Sam nodded knowing Zeus was right. Still as the older man left the actress couldn't help but wonder where Eddie was and if he was alright. 

* * *

Eddie walked the dimly lit hallways of the hospital. He had friends on the medical staff who were bending the visiting hours rule. Sam had been out of surgery for three hours. He'd known it'd been successful and yet he couldn't bring himself to sit in her room. Guilt still raged reminding him how this was his fault.

Yet now Eddie found himself standing outside Sam's room. The door was open a crack and he peeked in. The actress was sound asleep. Eddie leaned against the doorframe watching his partner for several long minutes. Finally the private investigator turned walked down the corridor to the elevator and left. 

* * *

Three weeks later Sam was recovering at home. She'd made one trip to PI office and Eddie hadn't been there. Berto had told her Eddie was consulting on a case in Seattle. Sam had returned home feeling a bit lost. Now mid-afternoon Sam was going through some scripts Syd had sent over when her doorbell rang. Gingerly Sam stood and walked to the front door. She looked through the peep hole and smiled.

"Sam."

"Eddie."

Sam was relieved when both she and Eddie not only spoke at the same time but laughed when they realized they had. Her partner looked tired; dark circles under his eyes and he hadn't shaven for several days. Sam motioned for Eddie to step inside and after he did she closed the door behind him.

"I'm sorry."Eddie apologized. "I should have come by sooner but I needed to get my head on straight."

"I understand."Sam replied as she sat slowly back onto the sofa. "Zeus explained this brought up a lot of memories with Marnie. "

"He gave me your message."Eddie said as he sat down in a chair next to the sofa. "That helped more than you know but still it took me a long time...it may take me longer to get past this. I was supposed to keep you safe and I failed."

"You couldn't have predicted how unhinged Chambers became."Sam soothed. "He's gone and we're both safe. Can we build on that? Move forward?"

Eddie smiled, shook his head in amazement. Then he leaned forward and took both her hands in his. Then he captured Sam's lips in a deep kiss.

"I love you."Eddie said softly as they broke apart.

"I love you too."Sam replied as she rested her forehead against his. "Does that mean we'll move forward?"

"All I can promise now is that I'll try."Eddie commented. "I missed you."

"Missed you too."Sam replied with a smile.

Eddie kissed her once more. Then Sam tugged on his hand until he stood and sat down on the sofa next to her. Sam scooted next to Eddie and he wrapped his arms around her.

"So fill me in on Seattle."Sam prompted.

Eddie did and as Sam listened she was glad to have some of their old vibe back. It may not be a hundred percent yet. It was one thing Sam knew for certain was that they would get there. For now they were together and that was all that mattered.

end


	14. Long road

Title: Long road

author: Cindy Ryan

notes: post season one finale

Detective Chris Rollins had not expected Eddie to stay in jail this long. None of them had thought the trial would be set two months from now after the prosecutor asked for a delay to review the case and prepare. They were also arguing for a change of venue. Now two weeks after the trial date was set Chris's cell phone rang at three am.

As a police officer Chris had long sense been used to late night calls. She knew they were not always bad news. They could be an early call in, shifts needing to be covered not always a crisis. Still as Chris answered the phone that morning she had a knot of cold dread in her stomach. That knot only worsened as she listened her grip tightening on the smart phone.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes."Chris stated as she stood.

Seconds later Chris ended the call and began to dress. This day was not getting off to a good start. 

* * *

Eddie Valetik blinked against the harsh light of the jail infirmary. With a groan he closed them and rested his head back against the thin pillow. The fight that had landed him in here had occurred in the indoor rec area after dinner. Eddie hadn't recognized any of the four men who'd surrounded him. When a former cop is serving time word travels fast. The men who beat him could've been related to someone Eddie had arrested years ago or they simply might not have liked cops. Or they could've been on Chamber's payroll. To Eddie it was another thing on the list to figure out. A list that didn't seem to have an end.

"I'm sorry, Eddie."

A familiar voice drew Eddie's attention to the doorway. He saw Chris Rollins and sighed.

"I'm getting you moved."Chris continued. "I tried when we first arrested you but..."

"Deacon."Eddie finished bitterly.

"Yes."Chris acknowledged sadly. "Are you alright? What did the doctors say?"

"Couple broken ribs, twisted right ankle."Eddie responded quietly. "Nothing I haven't had before. Moving me isn't a good idea, Chris."

"Hell it isn't. Have you looked in a mirror?"Chris countered. "I know you think I've lost faith in you but I was..."

"Following orders so you said."Eddie interrupted anger slicing into his voice. "Don't you think Chambers has fingers everywhere? You think the guard in solitary won't be on the take?"

"I will do everything I can to make sure they aren't."Chris promised.

Eddie remained silent. The nurses had given him a light dose of a pain med but it was barely scratching the surface. Breathing hurt let alone a conversation. He watched as Chris stood at the foot of the bed for a few more minutes before she turned and started for the door.

"Chris."Eddie called causing the detective to pause.

Chris turned, waiting.

"Don't tell Sam."Eddie said quietly. "She's under enough stress."

"I'll try."Chris promised as she left. "But you know how your partner is."

Eddie knew exactly how Sam could be once her mind was made up. She was already involved in this mess more than he wanted her to be. Eddie was grateful she had stuck by him after the arrest but he was trying to protect her too. This fight was an example of the long road they had ahead of them. With a sigh Eddie closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep. 

* * *

The first available visiting appointment Sam snatched it up. She knew Chris and Zeus had pulled strings and called in favors and she was grateful. Since she had heard of Eddie getting hurt and being in the fight she just wanted to make sure he was alright. Sam needed to see her partner for herself.

Now late morning Sam stood in a small conference room. It was a glorified visitor's booth. Long slim table with a piece of plexi glass stretching the length of the table and the room. Two chairs sat on the opposite side of each other. One dome light illuminated the room. Finally the door on the other side opened and a uniformed officer pushed Eddie into the room in a wheel chair. Sam gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Her partner's handsome face was a mess of dark purple bruises. He had multiple bandages on his arms and his face was pale. She rushed forward and remembering the barrier at the last second stopped. He flashed her a tired smile.

"Worse than it looks, Sam."Eddie insisted. "I'm okay."

"Oh Eddie."Sam whispered as she sank into the chair her right hand pressed against the glass.

Eddie wheeled forward and placed his hand to hers against the glass. Sam felt tears start and she didn't bother to stop them.

"This is why I didn't want Chris to tell you."Eddie said softly. "I don't want you upset."

"Chris didn't tell me, Zeus did."Sam said tearfully. "I want to know. We're partners, remember?"

"How could I forget?"Eddie deadpanned with a trace of his old humor. "I'm sorry Sam, I was trying to protect you. This mess keeps getting worse."

"We're going to beat this."Sam promised. "The start is Chris moving you somewhere safe. Berto, Monica, Zeus and I are working on your defense. We'll bring you home."

"Sam..."Eddie began.

"No, don't tell me not to fight for you because you've done that for me and it's my turn to return the favor."Sam responded her voice cracking. "It's what friends do. What people who love each other do."

Eddie nodded tightly and Sam could see he was fighting to control his emotions. She desperately wished she could hug him.

"I'm grateful..."Eddie began his voice breaking. "You guys are amazing."

Sam smiled as she sat down. She kept her hand against his on the glass.

"One thing I've learned from rehab long roads have an end."Sam stated quietly. "We'll be okay."

Eddie nodded. Sam wished she could do more to comfort him. For now all she could do was what she had been doing since the day of the arrest; fight to clear his name. That Sam would do no matter how long it took.

end


	15. Freedom

Title: Freedom  
author: Cindy Ryan  
timeline:another post season one ficlet

Eddie Valetik stared out at the dark Pacific. The sun had just set. He was treasuring every second of that night. Eddie had been free from jail and cleared of all charges for less than forty-eight hours. Needless to say he was appreciating every second of it. It'd been six months since he was arrested for a murder he didn't commit. Six months lost to an enemy. A former judge Noah Chambers. Now Chambers was back in prison and a high security one this time. Eddie owed his freedom to a lot of people. He'd never forget what his friends did.

A female hand closed around Eddie's left. He smiled at his girlfriend and partner, Sam Swift. They'd come a long way and Eddie knew he couldn't have gotten through this without her.

"You okay?"Sam asked softly. "You seemed a million miles away.

Eddie smiled and leaned down and kissed her. When they broke apart he started walking tugging Sam along with him. She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Nope, right here on this beach with you."Eddie responded. "Part of me can't believe this day actually came."

"I'm just sorry it took so long."Sam commented. "We underestimated the pull Chambers still had. "

"Don't apologize, Sam."Eddie admonished softly. "I'm grateful for everything everyone did. Especially you. Sam you could've left me in the dust, but you didn't."

"I couldn't."Sam replied as she reached up to touch Eddie's right cheek. "There was no choice."

"Your career was taking off, Sam."Eddie stated with a sad shake of his head. "Syd told me you turned that role down."

"I'd do that again. Your arrest made me realize that while my career is important and always will be you are equally important to me, Eddie Valetik."Sam said. "I love you."

"I love you too."Eddie responded.

Eddie captured Sam's lips in a kiss. He pulled her close imprinting this moment to memory too. When he'd been arrested they'd still been trying to figure out their relationship. She could've left him so many times. Most women would have. That again showed how far Sam had come since she'd been released from rehab. When they broke apart Eddie rested his head on top of Sam's.

"I don't know how much Syd has told you."Sam said breaking the silence. "But the publicity from your release not only helped Valetik Investigations it's helped me too. So as bad as it was we both survived and came out on top."

"That we did."Eddie replied as he stepped away and started to walk still holding Sam's hand.

"Mind if we walk a little farther before we go back?"Sam asked. "It's so nice out."

"Not at all."Eddie replied as he kissed Sam quickly once more.

They walked half a mile further down the beach hand and hand. Nights like this were what Eddie had dreamed about while in jail. It'd been what had kept him sane. As corny as it sounded Eddie was going to treasure every moment.

end


End file.
